Haldimand County Fire Department
History Haldimand County was created in 2001 through the amalgamation of the Towns of Dunnville and Haldimand and the eastern half of the City of Nanticoke. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 10 Caithness St. West, Caledonia Built 1960 :Pumper 1 (06-9801) - 2005 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) (SN#GSO6014) :Pumper 1A (77-9807) - :1994 Pierce Arrow / 1977 American Lafrance (1500/300/50F) (ex-Shaker Road Loudonville Fire Department, ex-Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services.) (Pierce glider kit on a 1977 ALF motor and pump) :Tanker 1 (00-9902) - 2000 Sterling / 2004 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 1 (07-9750) - 2006 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding/Advance :Boat 1 Fire Station No. 2 - 15 Alma St. North, Hagersville Built 1975 :Pumper 2 (07-9803) - 2006 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) (SN#GSO6387) :Pumper 2A (86-9932) - 1987 International CO1950B / Thibault (840/800) (SN#T87-109) :Rescue 2 (00-9440) - 1993 International 4600LP / Dependable :Tanker 2 (00-9903) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (-/2000) :Parade - 1926 Lorne Fire Station No. 3 - 2985 Main St. (Highway #6), Jarvis :Pumper 3 (93-9941) - 1992 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1050/800) (SN#4259) :Aerial 3 (10-9806) - 2009 KME Predator (1050/250/100' midship platform) (SN#GS07426) :Tanker 3 (04-9975) - 2004 International 4400 / 2007 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 3 '(00-9945) - 1999 GMC C8500 / PK Welding/Advance Fire Station No. 4 - 22 Cayuga St. North, Cayuga :'Pumper 4 (00-9946) - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) (SN#201558) :Pumper 4A '(93-9949) - 1993 International 4900 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1302) :'Tanker 4 (04-9975) - 2003 International 4400 / 2006 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 4 (88-9948) - 1988 GMC Vandura 3500 / Unicell Fire Station No. 5 - 50 Talbot Rd., Canfield :Pumper 5 - 2011 KME Predator (SN#GSO8075) :Tanker 5 (02-9981) - 2003 International / 1998 C-Max (500/2300) (former tanker 4) :Rescue 5 - 1988 Chevrolet / Childs Fire Station No. 6 - 7 Darling St., Canborough :Pumper 6 (10-9808) - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) (SN#GSO7662) :Tanker 6 (00-9980) - 2000 Peterbilt 330 / 2005 Swents (port./2000) Fire Station No. 7 - 2633 North Shore Dr., Lowbanks Built 2008 :Pumper 7 '(90-0000) - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman (1050/840) :'Tanker 7 (00-9901) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 7 (04-9601) - 2004 Chevrolet / Unicell Fire Station No. 8 - 81 Mumby Rd., Moulton Built 1963 :Pumper 8 - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman (1050/840) :Tanker 8 - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (port./2000) :Rescue 8 - 1995 Chevrolet / Cascade Fire Station 9 - 111 Tamarac St., Dunnville :Pumper 9 '(02-9961) - 2002 Pierce Contender (1050/843) (SN#12955) :'Aerial 9 - 2011 KME Predator XMFD (SN#GSO 7749) :Rescue 9 (08-9751) - 2008 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding (SN#PK09-017) :Boat 9 Fire Station No. 10 - 7234 Rainham Rd., Byng :Pumper 10 '(10-9805) - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) (SN#7660) :'Tanker 10 (99-9970) - 1998 Freightliner FL70 / 2006 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 10 '(04-9601) - 2003 Chevrolet 3500 / Unicell (SN#3-2219) Fire Station No. 11 - 275 Reg Rd 50, McKay's Corner :'Pumper 11 '- 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) Fire Station No. 12 - 24 Erie Ave. South, Fisherville Built 1968 :'Pumper 12 '(10-9804) - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) (SN#GSO7661) :'Tanker 12 ' - 2005 Freightliner / 2010 Swents (?/2000) Fire Station No. 13 - 38 Main St. West, Selkirk Built 1978 :'Pumper 13 '- 2005 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) :'Pumper 13A '(87-9933) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Hub (840/800/30F) :'Tanker 13 '(90-9938) - 1990 Mack MS / Dependable (-/1800) :'Rescue 13 '''- 1994 GMC Top Kick / Dependable On order '''Three KME pumpers are on order for Lowbanks, Moulton and Jarvis. Delivery is expected in 2014. They will replace current Pumpers 2A and 13A, plus one of Pumper 7 or 8. Retired apparatus :(91-9939) - 1992 Ford F350 / PK Welding light rescue :(90-9934) - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman pumper (1050/840) :(90-9937) - 1989 Ford L8000 tanker (-/3300) :1986 GMC / Childs light rescue :1985 Ford L9000 / Krohnert tanker (-/3500) :1984 Ford C800 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#830014) :(81-9923) - 1981 International S1954 / Thibault pumper (625/800) (SN#T82-122) :1981 International S1954 / Riexinger & Schultes tanker (-/2200) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/800) (SN#T82-143) :(80-9921) - 1980 Ford L9000 / King pumper (840/200/75' telesqurt)(SN#79069) :(80-9922) - 1980 Chevrolet C70 / Dependable tanker (-/1500) :1979 Ford E375 / Childes light rescue :1979 GMC / PK Welding light rescue :1979 Ford E / Childes light rescue :1976 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T76-155) :1976 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/600) (SN#T76-129) :1966 Chevrolet C50 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1960 Dodge 600 / Lafrance pumper (625/500) (SN#B-60-2536) Future plans *Tenders were called for the construction of a new No. 5 fire station in Canfield in late 2012. *The town is also planning to built new stations in Cayuga (to replace Stations 4 and the Kohler EMS station) and Hagersville (to replace Stations 2 and the Hagersville EMS station). External links Haldimand County Fire Department Category:Haldimand County Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus